One use of optical sensors in a military setting is to detect and counter a launched ordnance as part of a threat detection system. Nearly all launched ordnances emit a concentrated “point source” energy signature that physically occupies less than one pixel or less of image data, but is blurred into multiple pixels when observed by sensors, rather than a larger “extended source” energy signature that occupies multiple pixels of image data. This characteristic of a concentrated energy signature is used, among others, to differentiate threats from benign objects.